


The New Mrs. Monroe

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: California Commonwealth, F/M, Forced Marriage, General Monroe but the good one, Semi-Established Charloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actually, before you showed up, I was pretty sure I’d thought of a solution,” Bass said. “Affleck can’t be angry if I turn down his daughter because I’m already married to someone else.” </p><p>Feeling her heart thumping in her chest, Charlie suddenly had trouble speaking. “Someone… else?” she stuttered. </p><p>“What do you say?” Bass said casually. “Will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie walked into Bass’ office, took one look at him, and asked, “What’s the matter?” So far, Bass had been holding up pretty well as a commanding general in the Texas army in the wake of the Patriots’ defeat, but Charlie was always on the lookout for signs that the stress was getting to be too much, that the bad version of General Monroe would reemerge. 

Bass raised his head up from where his forehead had been resting on his hands. “Just… political stuff,” he said.

“Political stuff, huh? Wow, helpful,” Charlie replied, stepping around to rest her butt on the edge of the desk next to his chair. “What kind of ‘stuff’?” 

“Charlie, please,” Bass said, sliding the paper he was holding away from her. Charlie snatched it and angled her body so that he couldn’t get it back. It was a letter from Governor Affleck of the California Commonwealth. Charlie began to read.

“This is a massive security breach,” Bass pointed out. Charlie ignored him, her eyes racing over the page. She got to the third paragraph and made a sound that was a combination of a laugh, a sputter, and a cough. 

“Is this real? Is he serious?” Charlie demanded, her blue eyes wild as she looked at Bass. 

Bass shrugged, “We’ve been writing back and forth for a few months. He’s hinted at it before, but this is the first time he’s come out and said it. Now I need to figure out how to respond.” 

“Uh, tell him hell no?” Charlie said, waving the letter for emphasis. “You’re not going to marry his ugly hag of a daughter?” For that was what the letter had proposed. Much more artfully and diplomatically, Governor Affleck had asked Bass if he agreed that an excellent way to ensure peace between their two nations would be for the notoriously unattached General Monroe to marry Affleck’s daughter, Tricia.

A hint of a smile appeared on Bass’ face. “You don’t know she’s a hag,” he said to Charlie. “In fact, I think she’s about your age.” 

Charlie’s expression darkened. “Nice. So, what, you’re going to say yes?” 

“Didn’t say that,” Bass replied, plucking the letter from Charlie’s hand and beginning to scan it again. “Don’t know what I’m going to say.” 

“Well, that’s great,” Charlie spat. “Isn’t this all a bit feudal? Marrying for political alliances?” 

“Feudal?” Bass repeated, still rereading. 

“I’ve told you a hundred times, Aaron taught us history,” Charlie cried. Bass merely raised his eyebrows slightly at her outburst. Charlie scooted closer to Bass until she was practically in his lap and stared down at him intently. “Are you going to marry this chick, or what?”

Diverting his attention from the letter again at last, Bass slowly stood up. Charlie’s eyes flicked up and down his body, appreciating as she always did the sight of him, strong and handsome in his military uniform. He positioned himself in front of her, forcing her to lean back as he placed one hand on either side of her on the desk and stood between her legs. 

With a slight smile, he brought his head down so his lips were nearly touching Charlie’s. “No. I am not going to marry her.” Charlie could feel his breath on her skin, he was so close. 

“Good,” she whispered back. Her lips parted on those words, and she stared back at Bass expectantly. He brushed his lips softly against hers. Charlie leaned up into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him eagerly, as he remained braced against the desk. The kiss deepened, and Charlie whimpered slightly when Bass’ tongue plunged into her mouth. 

When they stopped, Bass stepped away from her and threw her a smug grin that Charlie knew preceded some smartass comment. “You’re very demanding,” Bass said. “First, we have to hide the fact that we’re together so your family doesn’t find out. Next, I can’t marry Governor Affleck’s lovely and charming daughter…”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, too bad about that. What are you going to do?” 

“Actually, before you showed up, I was pretty sure I’d thought of a solution,” Bass said. “Affleck can’t be angry if I turn down his daughter because I’m already married to someone else.” 

Feeling her heart thumping in her chest, Charlie suddenly had trouble speaking. “Someone… else?” she stuttered. 

“What do you say?” Bass said casually. “Will you marry me?” 

Charlie felt tears welling up in her eyes unexpectedly. Laughing through them, she said, “You idiot, you can’t… I mean… what are you doing?” 

Bass shrugged. “If I’ve gotta marry someone to avert a war between Texas and California, I’d sure as hell rather it be you than some woman I’ve never met.” He wouldn’t quite meet her eyes as he shuffled a few papers around on his desk uselessly. 

Getting her emotions under control, Charlie hopped up from the desk and declared, “How romantic. Okay, fine. When are we doing this?” 

“How’s tomorrow morning? Here in my office?” Bass still wasn’t really looking at her, and Charlie gave up trying to catch his eye. 

“Sure,” she said sarcastically. “Ten o’clock work for you? Fit into your schedule?” 

“Ten is great,” Bass said smoothly. Glancing up at her for just a moment, he grinned and added, “See you then.” 

Charlie just shook her head and stormed out of his office. 

* * *

The next morning, Charlie showed up to Bass’ office in her typical duty uniform. She had briefly thought it would be kind of hilarious to show up in an elaborate white gown like she’d seen some women wear for weddings, but she didn’t even know where she would get one. And more importantly, she didn’t want Bass to think she’d lost her mind. 

The previous night, Charlie spent a lot of time thinking about what the hell Bass meant by this marriage proposal. Ultimately, she concluded that it was just what it appeared to be – a way out to avoid an arranged marriage to Affleck’s daughter. Bass’ affection for Charlie may have played into it a little, but ultimately this “marriage” didn’t mean much. 

Even so, Charlie had no doubt that Bass cared for her. There had been feelings between them for months, if not years. But they’d only begun to act on them in the last month or so, when a late-night meeting in Bass’ office had turned into him kissing her and both of them revealing just how long they’d wanted to do it. 

Charlie had never considered the possibility of marrying Bass. Neither of them were the marrying type. Their relationship was born of attraction, respect, and frank acceptance of the fact that, despite all the reasons they shouldn’t, they just wanted to be together. Mushy romanticism had never been part of it. 

So Charlie decided her goal was to proceed with this wedding like a military operation and hopefully keep her dignity intact. She couldn’t let on to Bass that, at first, his proposal had seemed like the fulfillment of a dream she didn’t even know she had until that moment. Even thinking of it now, she was embarrassed. No, it was all business from here on out. 

Charlie entered the office and saw Bass and three strange men waiting for her. One, holding a book with an obvious gold cross on it, she supposed was the chaplain. The other two, she recognized from being on guard duty outside Bass’ office—the witnesses. Rolling her eyes, she strode forward. This was somewhat humiliating. 

“Hey,” Bass said, hurrying over to her, stopping her before she reached the group of men. He put his hands on her elbows and bent his head toward her, “You okay?” he asked gently, his eyes searching hers for the truth before she spoke. 

“I’m fine,” Charlie said with her trademark fake bright smile. “Let’s do this.” 

The chaplain had them stand facing each other and read them the rites of marriage. Charlie tuned him out and watched Bass, who was looking at the chaplain respectfully, absorbing the words being read. Fidelity, love, God, children… Charlie fought the urge to laugh. Was Bass really buying all this? 

Finally, it came time to say the vows. Bass and Charlie joined hands and looked at each other. The chaplain asked Charlie if she promised to honor and obey Bass til death do they part. Charlie fought to keep her voice even, without a sarcastic lilt, as she responded, “I do.” Then it was Bass’ turn. 

Charlie was astonished to see tears shining in Bass’ eyes as the chaplain read the vows for him, and Bass said in a scratchy voice, “I do.” The chaplain told Bass he could kiss the bride, and he did not hesitate. Bass grabbed Charlie in an embrace that nearly pulled her off her feet and kissed her furiously, stealing her breath with his passion. Finally, he released her. Both witnesses and the chaplain looked awkwardly at the floor as Charlie panted slightly, catching her breath. 

After they’d completed the necessary paperwork, the other men left the room quickly, leaving Bass and Charlie alone. Bass seemed to have regained his composure and sat down at his desk. Charlie plunked herself down in one of his visitor’s chairs. 

“So that was fun,” Charlie commented. 

Bass arched an eyebrow at her and said only, “Help me write this. ‘Dear Governor Affleck, While I am incredibly flattered by your generous proposition, I am afraid I have to decline it. I am recently married to the niece of my longtime friend, General Miles Matheson…’”

* * *

Two weeks later, Charlie was called into Bass’ office. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” she said in greeting, owing to the presence of several other officers in the room. 

“At ease, Captain,” was his response, and he indicated the others should clear out. Once they had, he told Charlie, “I got a response from California.” 

“And?” 

Bass handed Charlie the letter. She read it quickly and then repeated the key parts out loud, “I must admit I am dismayed that you decline my offer, and no less surprised to hear of your marriage to General Matheson’s niece. I was not aware that you kept company with the young lady, let alone that you were wed. Since I was so woefully ignorant, I must insist on congratulating you both in person. I would be honored if you and the new Mrs. Monroe” Charlie paused and made a face at that, muttering, “That’s Captain Matheson to you,” then continued, “would come visit me and my family in one month’s time. I won’t consider taking no for an answer. Please accept the enclosed as a small token of my congratulations; I will of course have more extensive wedding gifts for you when I see you.”

Charlie put the letter down and asked, “What token?” 

“This,” Bass handed her a blue velvet box, and she opened it curiously. When she saw what was nestled inside, she gasped and dropped the box in shock. 

“What the hell is that?” Charlie said. Bass picked up the box from the floor and held up what had been inside: a thin gold chain, hanging from which was a familiar “M” – the emblem of the Monroe militia.

“A lot of the militia officers had these made for their wives in Philadelphia,” Bass explained. “I haven’t seen one since the Republic fell. God only knows how Affleck got it.” 

“So he sends it to me as a wedding gift? That’s a slap in the face.” 

Bass shrugged, not disagreeing. “It’s a reminder. That any nation is vulnerable. That I’m vulnerable. I burned that damn symbol off my arm, and now he wants you to wear it around your neck.” 

Charlie glared. “Well, I’m not going to wear it, obviously.” 

“Yes, you are,” Bass said. “Affleck will be looking for it. And he’s made his intentions loud and clear. This isn’t a social visit we’re making to California. He’s going to want to find out whether our marriage is legit. If he decides it’s not, that we just got married to avoid my marrying Tricia, he’ll take it as an insult to him and to his daughter. And all hell will break loose.” 

“But… we did get married so you wouldn’t have to marry his daughter,” Charlie explained, as if Bass were slow. 

Bass didn’t respond to that directly. Instead he just said, “Pack your crap. We’re going to California.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of three chapters. They are all written, so I’ll be posting the rest over the next few days. Rating is for future chapters. 
> 
> And this is the first story I’m posting under my new alias, TexasRevoFan—my old one (Lemonsaresweet) was too similar to someone else in this very small fandom (wink), so I figured it was time to be more distinctive, and to get an avatar. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated, and I will do my best to respond to every one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what about you?” He turned to Charlie. “When did you first know you loved General Sebastian Monroe?” The question had a sarcastic bite to it, and Charlie felt Bass tense in the chair beside her. The governor’s implication was clear: who could ever love a monster like Monroe?

Preparations for the California trip were unlike those for any military expedition Charlie had been on. Instead of drilling and planning strategies, she spent the time trying on dresses, choosing accessories, and answering questions about her dietary preferences so a messenger could be sent ahead to Affleck’s kitchen staff. Charlie tried to be patient, but once she had determined she’d helped enough and couldn’t take anymore, she demanded that someone else make the decisions and got back to her normal duties. 

Somehow, even through the preparations, Charlie and Bass had managed to keep the fact of their marriage relatively quiet. As far as Charlie was aware, word of it had not reached her family—Miles, Rachel, and Gene—in Willoughby. And she wanted to keep it that way at least until she and Bass returned from their trip. 

Just about one month after Affleck’s invitation, Bass, Charlie, and their entourage arrived in California. They were settled by Affleck’s staff into luxurious rooms in the hotel near the Governor’s mansion. Charlie and Bass were placed in a room with a single king bed, with an attached bathroom and suite. They were asked to appear at dinner that evening and given some time to rest and freshen up. 

After they’d rested a bit and washed off the road dust, Charlie stood at the foot of the bed in her bra and underwear, not seeing the sense in putting on something else just to take it off again. She pulled open her trunk of gowns and started tossing them onto the bed. Tissue paper flew through the air and onto the floor, and a slight scent of perfume filled the air as she unfolded the garments. 

“This is ridiculous,” she complained. “You get to wear a uniform to dinner; why can’t I?” Indeed, Charlie thought Bass was looking particularly attractive in his dress blues. But since they only had a half hour until they were supposed to be at dinner, she kept her hands to herself, busying them with sorting through her own clothes. 

Charlie and Bass’ relationship had cooled off considerably since their sudden wedding. They were still affectionate and casual in private, but with the flurry of preparation for their trip, they hadn’t had much time alone at all. Between that and trying to keep their relationship quiet, they’d been limited to a few passionate kisses, which were always interrupted somehow. 

They hadn’t even had a chance to consummate their marriage. The longer they went without doing it, the more awkward and tense the situation became, at least from Charlie’s perspective. Now that she and Bass were truly alone, with no duties other than to act as husband and wife, she was somewhat nervous about what was going to happen. 

Himself fully dressed, Bass came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body and leaning his cheek against her hair. Charlie shivered at his touch against her bare skin. 

“You can wear whatever you want,” he murmured. “Go to dinner like this.” He ran his hands up her waist, skimmed them over her breasts, then back down, grasping her hips. “Looks good to me.” 

Charlie smiled and turned around, looping her arms around Bass’ shoulders. “Uh huh. And you wouldn’t mind every other man in the mansion seeing me like this, too?” 

Bass frowned. “Good point.” Looking over her shoulder, he examined the collection of dresses and nodded toward one. “The green one, then,” he declared. “It’ll set off your eyes. Distract Governor Affleck from his inquisition.” 

“You really think it will be that bad?” Charlie said as she shimmied into the dress, then turned so Bass could button up the back. 

“Just remember the answers we practiced,” Bass said. “It will be fine.” As a finishing touch, he clasped the gold necklace with the Monroe Militia “M” around her neck. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Dinner included several members of Governor Affleck’s cabinet and military and their spouses, in addition to Bass and Charlie, and Affleck and his wife. Their hosts said their daughter, Tricia, had traveled to the southern part of the state but would return in a few days. 

Conversation at dinner flowed easily if carefully. Folks asked about things in Austin, their journey, and how they liked California so far. But, as expected, Governor Affleck finally directed his attention to Charlie. “So, Mrs. Monroe,” he opened. “I must again congratulate you on your marriage to the General. You two make a stunning pair.” 

Charlie smiled graciously, though she rankled again at his calling her Mrs. Monroe. “Thank you, Governor,” she replied. “We’re very happy.” She reached over and took Bass’ hand, and he grinned at her, entwining his fingers and hers. 

“Yes, I can see that you are,” the governor said flatly. “So remind me again, when was it that you were married?” 

“Not that long ago--October second,” Charlie responded. The actual date had been October fourteenth. After much discussion, Charlie and Bass had decided it was safer not to pretend that they had been married for significantly longer than they actually had, but for just long enough that Bass would have been married to her before receiving the letter inviting him to marry Tricia. 

“Ah huh. What a coincidence that you were married so soon before my offer for General Monroe to marry my daughter arrived,” Affleck said. Charlie’s eyes widened; she couldn’t believe he was being so bold. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the governor guffawed loudly and relaxed in his chair. “Ah well! My bad luck, right?” He smiled and stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth, but Charlie could see a calculating gleam in his eye. She squeezed Bass’ hand, and he squeezed back, letting her know they were on the same page. 

“So tell me, General,” the governor said through a mouthful of dinner. “When did you first begin to have feelings for Mrs. Monroe? Surely you’ve known her all her life, since she’s Matheson’s niece.” 

“I knew her as a kid,” Bass confirmed. “But after the Blackout, I didn’t see her for about the next fifteen years. When I saw her again, she was all grown up.” He directed an afffectionate smile at Charlie, who fought to keep from rolling her eyes. Yeah, all grown up and on a mission to kill you, she thought. 

The governor studied the two of them. “Ah huh. And that was it? Love at first sight from there?” 

Charlie couldn’t hold in a burst of laughter, which Bass covered up by laughing along, while he squeezed Charlie’s knee under the table in warning. “Maybe not at first sight,” he allowed. “No, actually…” he looked at Charlie. “I think the first time I realized I had feelings for Charlie was when we were fighting the Patriots. She and I were clearing out a school and got cornered by a group of them. There was an exit that I could get to and she couldn’t. And I took it to save my own ass.” 

Bass had the attention of everyone at the table as he told the story. “I got down about three steps, when I realized I couldn’t leave her. The thought of losing her had me racing back up to her so damn fast…” he paused. “And it was almost too late.” His voice broke. “I was barely in time to gut one of the Patriot bastards, to let her kill the other one so she could escape. I was barely in time,” he repeated. The table was completely silent. “And it was then I knew. I would die to protect this woman.” Bass took her hand in hers once again and pressed it to his lips, meeting her eyes with an open, raw expression on his face. 

Charlie saw some women around the table dabbing their eyes or biting their lips with emotion. She didn’t know how to feel, what to think. Charlie and Bass had agreed to stick as close to the truth as possible, since it was safer than lying. But this… she had never heard Bass speak about that afternoon in the school. She never asked him about it, though she thought about it often. Charlie had no idea if he’d really felt the way he’d just described, or if it was all a show for their audience. 

Affleck’s expression appeared to have softened somewhat, his skepticism abating, but Charlie could see he was still on guard for any bullshit. “And what about you?” He turned to Charlie. “When did you first know you loved General Sebastian Monroe?” The question had a sarcastic bite to it, and Charlie felt Bass tense in the chair beside her. The governor’s implication was clear: who could ever love a monster like Monroe?

Charlie knew she had to make her answer convincing. And she wasn’t a very good actress, so that left her with telling the truth. She inhaled nervously. She hadn’t even told Bass she loved him, let alone why, and now she was about to tell a whole table full of people. 

Charlie began, “I left home and was on my own after the bombs dropped.” She took a moment of silence as those at the table adopted somber expressions and nodded in remembrance of that horrific event. 

She decided to skip the part where she was hunting down Bass to put an arrow in his skull. Instead, Charlie said, “One night, I was in a bar in a little nothing of a town. I thought I was so tough and self-sufficient; I felt invincible. But then a guy started chatting with me. He got pissed when I turned him down. Then I realized every man in that bar had plotted to lock me inside. To drug me. To… to... There were about six of them,” her voice lowered to nearly a whisper. “I’d never been so scared in my life.” 

Raising her head, Charlie met Bass’ eyes. His hand was clutched around his glass, his mouth set in a thin line, his eyes boring into hers with unrestrained intensity, and she could tell that he was remembering that night, too. Charlie continued her story, “Just as the drugs took over my body and I fell to the floor, the door burst open. And Sebastian was there.” Her voice grew thick with emotion. “And he tore through those men like they were wet paper. For me. He killed every one of them, for what they had thought, what they had planned to do to me. I went from being as scared as I’d ever been to feeling completely safe and protected.” Charlie’s voice wavered slightly, and she concluded, “That’s how he always makes me feel.” 

After a couple seconds of silence, Governor Affleck’s wife, Kimberly, spoke up. “Well! I think we’ve made these two sing for their supper quite enough for now,” she said with a forced laugh. Turning to one of the cabinet members, she asked, “Andrea, how was that play you saw last weekend? I heard great things…” 

As the focus turned off of them, Bass and Charlie relaxed a bit. Bass put his arm around the back of Charlie’s chair, and she leaned into him. Bass traced his fingers along her shoulder. Bending close to her, he murmured, “You had feelings for me after Pottsboro?” 

Charlie’s face burned red hot. Bass must think she was insane. They’d barely known each other at that point, she’d just tried to kill him, and it was months after that before she even acted like she could tolerate him, let alone like she loved him. Still, it was true. 

“Yeah. I did,” she answered softly, and added, “Now ask me how long it took me before I could actually admit it to myself.” 

Bass replied, “I know exactly what you mean.” He kissed her temple, then leaned back into his own seat. Charlie picked up her fork and prepared to finish the rest of the meal. 

* * *

Charlie and Bass returned to their room after dinner, citing exhaustion from their journey to cut the evening short. On the way back to the hotel, they talked about who they had met, the food, and other meaningless topics in the presence of their complement of guards. 

When they were alone inside, Charlie suddenly felt tense. This would be her first time spending the night alone with Bass in a proper room, with a proper bed. She knew how she hoped things would go, and she was no blushing virgin. Still, their relationship was so new that she was still a bit unsure. 

Apparently, Bass felt similarly, as he’d fallen quiet as he unbuttoned his shirt, his face thoughtful. 

“You’ve never told me that before. About the school,” Charlie finally said. 

Bass glanced up, seemingly waiting for her to say more. 

“Was that really how you felt? When you came back to save me?” she asked. 

Shrugging his uniform shirt off, Bass replied, “Yeah. We agreed to tell the truth as much as possible, right?” 

Charlie snorted. “Right. Except for the part where this whole marriage is all a lie.” 

Bass approached Charlie and stood close, looking down at her seriously. “I don’t think it’s all a lie.” 

“Really? Because you proposed to me before we even slept together, and I know only did it so you wouldn’t have to marry some random woman.” 

“First,” Bass said, “I didn’t have to sleep with you to know how I feel about you. And second, haven’t you figured out by now that I just used the Affleck thing as an excuse?” He looked at her disbelievingly. 

Charlie had suspected as much, at first, but had talked herself out of it, unable to make sense of Bass' motivations. “Why?” Charlie asked, genuinely confused. “Why rush into marrying me if you didn’t really think you had to?” 

Bass sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I didn't think I deserved to ask you otherwise. That I'd never let myself, even if it was what I wanted,” he replied. “And maybe you wouldn’t be brave enough to say yes, even if it was what you wanted.” 

Charlie considered that, realizing he had a point. The two of them, her especially, tended to conceal their true emotions with sarcasm and defensiveness. Maybe they never would have gotten to this point without some kind of excuse. 

“But you’ve been married before,” Charlie pointed out. “Would it really have been that big a deal to ask me… down the road? If you wanted to?” 

Bass’ brow furrowed. “I haven’t been married before,” he corrected her. 

“I thought—Shelly?” Charlie asked. 

Bass shook his head. “I loved Shelly. I was happy when she got pregnant. But we were never married. Not exactly a lot of churches and clergy to be found right after the Blackout.” 

“Oh,” Charlie said quietly. 

“Anyway, what Shelly and I had was different,” he added. “She loved me back when I was someone easy to love. Happy, fun, not so damaged. Worth loving. You…” he paused and took a deep breath. “You somehow care for me now. After everything I’ve done…” 

Charlie wasn’t about to let that go. “You’re worthy,” she said simply. “I can’t imagine a better man for me than you. All of you.” She stepped into Bass’ arms and pressed her lips to the side of his neck, and he bent his head to hers, kissing her softly. 

They made love for the first time that night. Charlie would have bet that their first time together would be a rough and hurried thing, slamming each other against a wall somewhere. Instead, it was slow, deliberate, and gentle. Bass was almost reverent as he undressed first her, then himself, and led her over to the bed. Charlie felt completely taken care of as he touched her, taking his time and bringing her to several climaxes before finally entering her. And when he came, it was deep inside her. They held each other for a long time afterward, silently loving each other with no barriers between them at last. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going ahead and posting this rather than tweaking it indefinitely. The smut is coming in future chapters, I promise! One or two more chapters left in this story, to be posted in the next several days. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Affleck had planned to take Charlie and Bass on a tour of the capital city. The majority of the day was to be spent outside, and the Northern California air was frigid. So Charlie pulled her favorite leather jacket on over the dress she was wearing. 

When Bass saw her, he stopped in the process of getting dressed himself and burst out laughing. Charlie glowered at him. “What?” she said. 

“I mean…” He gestured at her with one hand, his lips twitching in amusement as he fought for control. “You can’t wear that.” He put on his, “don’t be mad at me, I’m adorable” face, and Charlie rolled her eyes. Bass abandoned his own clothing and stepped over to Charlie’s trunk while still shirtless. Charlie stared at his back and raised her eyebrows appraisingly, admiring the view. 

After digging around for several seconds, Bass raised a garment triumphantly. “This,” he declared. “This’ll work.” He tossed it to her. 

Charlie held up the fur coat and reluctantly slipped it on. “This is too nice,” she complained. “I’m afraid to move in it.” 

Bass came over and wrapped his arms around her. “But you look gorgeous. Besides,” he teased. “A general’s wife has to have a certain style.” 

Charlie wiggled out of his embrace. “That’s all I am now? ‘A general’s wife?’”

“I’m sorry. Cold-hearted assassin and all-around badass huntress. That better?” 

“Much.” 

“Good.” He paused. “But you’re still wearing the coat.” 

* * *

Affleck escorted them on the tour, and he insisted that some of his officers provide them both protection and company as they proceeded through the city. 

One of the younger ones, an Admiral Jake Branson, was tall, dark and muscular. He bore a striking resemblance to someone Charlie hadn’t thought about in quite awhile: Jason Neville. When they were introduced, Branson onto Charlie’s hand for far too long and gazed deeply into her eyes. Afterward, Charlie looked at Bass in disbelief at the man’s brazenness. Bass was paying no attention to her, instead glaring at the other man and fingering the hilt of his sword. 

They walked along what Affleck said had once been a booming tourist area along the water. He boasted that his government had begun to rebuild it, and a street that was once lined exclusively with brothels and taverns now also had legitimate stores, restaurants, and even a small museum. “Of course,” Affleck said, “There are still some rough characters about, so stay close.” 

Charlie was in awe of the view as they made their way through town. Growing up in Wisconsin and spending most of her time in Texas since, she had never seen a real ocean. Somehow the muddy waters of the Gulf of Mexico didn’t compare. She made a mental note to spend some time in California under less tense circumstances. 

As the tour passed by the door of one of the pubs, three men careened out, jostling and shouting. One of them threw a punch, another kicked back, and the third pulled out a knife. The tussle was heading straight for their group, fists flying, bodies flailing. Charlie was closest to them and instinctively braced herself to be run over and fight back if necessary. 

Suddenly, she found herself tackled to the ground by Admiral Branson. He flung himself on top of her, screaming, “I’ve got you, miss! Don’t worry!” To the side, she saw the three fighting men being detained by a few of the other officers. 

“Get off me, you idiot!” Charlie yelled. Before she could roll over and kick him off herself, Branson was flying through the air like a rag doll. Bass dragged him off of Charlie by the back of the collar and threw him onto his feet. Then he grabbed Branson’s shirt and held him inches from his face with one fist, the other clenched tightly at his side. Bass stared down at the other man with murder in his eyes and started to reach for his sword. 

“Bass!” Charlie screamed, stopping him. She was pissed off, too, but it wouldn’t be very diplomatic for him to kill a member of the California militia over an apparent mistake. 

Bass didn’t look at her, but his grip on the young officer slackened somewhat. He growled in Branson’s face, “That woman has killed more men than you have, I promise. She does not need you of all people to protect her. So keep your goddamn hands to yourself.” He shoved the man away. Branson stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. But instead of looking scared or chagrined, he just smirked.

Charlie noticed Governor Affleck watching this whole exchange, a small smile on his face. Once it was over, he spoke up. “Branson, how heroic of you to want to protect Mrs. Monroe. But as you heard, the General says it is not necessary. Please, come stand up here with me.” 

Once they were alone again, Charlie tucked her arm through Bass’ and asked him, “You okay?” 

“I should be asking you that.” 

Charlie snorted. “No, you shouldn’t. You know I can handle that guy.” 

Bass just grunted and mumbled under his breath, “Fucking boy band wannabe.” 

* * *

The tour was followed by an elaborate luncheon that included several rounds of drinks. Afterward, Charlie and Bass returned to their room at the hotel. As they stepped inside, Charlie discarded her coat and gloves. Turning her back toward Bass, she gestured at the zipper on her dress and asked, “Help me?” 

Stepping behind her, Bass pulled her body flush to his, breathing in deeply against her hair, running his hands over her bare arms. Charlie pressed her hips back against him, feeling him already half-hard. Bass groaned and separated from her just far enough to undo the zipper of her dress. Once it was open, he pushed the fabric off her shoulders and down her arms. 

“In a hurry?” Charlie asked teasingly as shimmied it down her hips until the garment puddled around her feet on the floor. She stepped out of it, keeping on her high heels that brought her up to within a few inches of Bass’ height. 

Turning her around, Bass pulled Charlie into his arms and covered her mouth in a soft but deep kiss. Charlie melted against him, enjoying the rough feeling of his uniform fabric against her bare skin. 

“Mine,” he growled possessively in her ear, holding her tightly. 

Charlie laughed, even as his hands on her body were having an undeniably arousing effect. “You’re sexy when you’re jealous.” 

Bass said nothing. He kissed his way down the side of her neck, scraping his teeth along her skin, though not hard enough to leave any visible marks. Charlie moaned and pressed into him, her hands seeking the button on his pants. Finding it, she flicked it open and reached inside, running her hand along his hardness. Bass growled and let her pump him a few times before pulling away. 

Impatiently, Bass unclasped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders, then tugged her panties down her legs, pulling them down to the floor so Charlie could step out of them. She moved to kick her shoes off, as well, but Bass stilled her with a hand on her ankle. “Wait,” was all he said. Bass ran his hands up her legs and hips as he stood, grazing them over her pouting nipples and pulling Charlie into him for another deep kiss. 

“Get the coat,” he rasped into her ear, and Charlie’s mind scrambled to understand. 

“The… coat?” Charlie repeated breathlessly and glanced over her shoulder where the mink was draped over an armchair. Bass nodded. Charlie walked over to it in her high heels and picked it up uncertainly. 

While she was doing that, Bass quickly pulled off his uniform shirt and undershirt, leaving him bare-chested. He sat on the edge of the bed and palmed his cock through his pants and commanded, “Put it on.” Charlie looked at him skeptically, and he added, “Please. Been thinking about you naked wearing that thing all day.” 

Charlie pulled the coat on around her and immediately appreciated what Bass had in mind. The rub of the satin lining against her hot skin, her bare nipples, was incredibly sensual. Charlie wrapped herself in the luxe fur, burying her chin in the collar. She looked up at Bass through her lashes and saw that he was staring at her intently, his mouth slightly agape with lust. 

“Turn around,” he said, and Charlie complied, slowly stepping in a circle. As she did, she heard Bass let out a low wolf whistle behind her. Charlie turned back to face him with a sly grin, feeling heady with the power she apparently had over him. She stepped toward him until she was standing between his legs, his powerful cock jutting out at her underneath his pants. 

Charlie ran her hands over Bass’ bare shoulders, enjoying the feel of taut muscle and smooth skin that had haunted her fantasies ever since she saw him fighting in New Vegas. For his part, Bass pushed his hands inside the front of her coat, feeling her bare breasts, which were still concealed from his view. Charlie felt herself growing wet at his touch, knew she wanted him inside her. 

“Bass,” she breathed, and threw her head back. One of his hands reached down to stroke between her legs, and she spread her thighs in invitation. Bass’ fingers parted her wet folds, finding her heated center, stimulating her but not filling her. Charlie gasped and opened herself to him further, and he finally plunged into her with two fingers, causing her to let out a loud cry of pleasure. 

Bass took his hands off of Charlie and undid his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it in front of her. He scooted back on the bed, and Charlie followed him, straddling his hips, kicking her high heels off as she moved. There was no need to say anything; they both knew what they wanted. Their heavy breaths were the only sounds in the otherwise-quiet room. Charlie reached down and grasped Bass’ heavy, hard cock, positioning herself over him. She slid down onto him slowly, both to savor the moment and to give herself time to accommodate his considerable size. When she was fully seated on his cock, she rolled her hips and gasped at the sensation. 

Charlie began riding Bass at a steady pace, feeling his hands grasping her thighs. The mink coat slipped off her shoulders and off the end of the bed as she moved, leaving her completely naked on top of Bass. He reached up to palm her breasts, and she leaned down into him. The stimulation on her nipples and the sensation of Bass inside her felt so incredible, Charlie felt her orgasm building quickly. She came quietly, shuddering in ecstasy, feeling her climax more deeply than she could ever recall before. 

As she stilled on top of Bass, he picked her up and flipped her over easily, driving his cock into her from above. She met Bass’ eyes as he looked down on her and saw not only lust there but love, devotion, adoration. Charlie smiled slightly and licked her lips. In response, Bass kissed her hard, moaning into her mouth as he thrust into her. Finally, Charlie felt him push into her one last time, and then he pulled out abruptly and spurted hot and thick onto her mound and stomach. 

Still panting slightly, Bass rolled over to the side and grabbed a towel off the washbasin by the bedside for her. Charlie cleaned herself off and commented, “Next time, you could take your pants all the way off.” 

Bass proceeded to do just that, kicking off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. “Sorry,” he said entirely unapologetically. “Didn’t want to wait another second.” Rolling on top of her and looking down at her he added, “Hope you didn’t mind.” 

“I’ll survive,” Charlie replied, stretching out beneath him, looping her arms around his shoulders. “But now that that’s out of the way, what are we going to do with the rest of our afternoon?” 

“I think," he said, beginning to caress her body again, "What we're already doing works for me."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last this story has earned its E rating! This chapter and various elements of it were inspired by the song "Problem" by Natalia Kills (the second verse especially) which always makes me think of Charlie and Bass. Comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, another delegation from Texas arrived in California. Bass convinced the Governor that he didn’t know President Blanchard had sent a group to follow them, but he said he imagined it would be in case they were ambushed on the way. Secretly, Charlie and Bass knew that it was also in case things in California turned hostile, so Bass would have reinforcements. That night, the night of Tricia’s return, the Governor hosted an elaborate party that he kept referring to as a “ball.” The unexpected Texans were invited at the last minute. 

When Bass and Charlie arrived at the party, Governor Affleck found them immediately. At the Governor’s side was a stunningly beautiful young woman. She was tall, almost as tall as Bass, and shapely, with a cascade of wavy, jet-black hair. Her full lips parted in a smile as she was introduced. This was Tricia. 

Charlie couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Yes, Charlie was Bass’ wife, and she knew he loved her. But she had to wonder if now, seeing the stunning woman before them, any part of Bass was regretting his hasty decision to marry Charlie, instead. After all, for years he’d had his pick of any woman in the Republic, and then any whore in New Vegas. Sometimes Charlie wondered how she could really compete. Not that she would ever let Bass know that. 

Once they had all exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, Governor Affleck asked, “General, may I have the honor of dancing with your wife?” 

Bass looked inquiringly at Charlie, and when she nodded slightly, he smiled. “Go right ahead, Governor.” 

“The General can dance with me,” Tricia said, clinging onto Bass’ arm possessively. “Let’s see if those legendary prize fighting skills translate onto the dance floor.” Charlie gritted her teeth in disgust at the obvious flirtation.

Governor Affleck was a good dancer and a strong lead, which meant that Charlie didn’t have to concentrate much on dancing with him. Instead, she watched Bass and Tricia over his shoulder. Tricia was wrapped around Bass like a python, both of her long arms around his neck, her leg between his. Charlie could tell even at this distance that Bass’ body language was tense as if he wasn’t enjoying himself, but Charlie couldn’t help but be irritated at the whole situation. Tricia threw her head back and laughed raucously at something Bass had said, and Charlie rolled her eyes.

“So,” the governor interrupted her train of thought. “What does your uncle, General Matheson, think about your marriage to his brother in arms?” 

Charlie faltered. “He actually doesn’t know about it yet,” she admitted. 

Governor Affleck feigned astonishment, but Charlie could tell he’d already been aware of her uncle’s ignorance. “Is that right? But how can that be?” 

Charlie shrugged. “He lives in a small town far from Austin with my mom, now, and we don’t see much of them,” she explained. “As you know, Miles hasn’t been a general in any militia in a long time.” 

“Ah huh. Fair enough,” Affleck answered with an easy smile. “Do you ever plan to tell him?” 

“We will as soon as we get back. Sebastian and I haven’t been married that long, and a lot of the time we have been has been taken up with preparing for this trip,” she said pointedly. 

Governor Affleck didn’t respond to this barb, seemingly gathering his thoughts. Charlie braced herself for another battery of questions. 

“Do you expect your uncle will be concerned that you’ve chosen someone so much… older?” 

Charlie halted at this. “Older?” 

“Well, yes, you just said General Matheson has taken up with your mother. And yet his best friend, General Monroe, has married you – a woman a whole generation younger. It’s quite a large age gap.” 

Charlie glanced over at Bass. As usual, his rugged good looks did various interesting things to her hormones. “No,” she said. “I don’t think it’s too large an age gap.” 

The governor grinned and said in a lecherous tone, “If only all of us older men could be so fortunate to have a young lady like you to boost our stamina.” 

Charlie gaped at him, unable to find words to respond. To make matters worse, just then, Admiral Branson approached them. 

“Ah Branson,” the Governor said, as if he’d been expecting him. “Thank goodness you’re here, my aging back was just starting to give out. Please, dance with Mrs. Monroe so that I don’t have to embarrass us both by leaving her in the middle of a song.” Not waiting for a response, Affleck hurried away. 

Branson turned to her and held his hands out. Reluctantly, Charlie stepped toward him, but stayed as far away as she possibly could and still be considered dancing. She hadn’t yet pinpointed how complicit Branson was in creating these awkward situations. Was he purposely doing it, or was he Affleck’s unwitting pawn in some kind of bizarre test of her loyalty? Either way, Charlie knew that Branson was running dangerously close to triggering Bass’ famously violent temper. 

Branson was a worse dancer than Affleck, so Charlie had to concentrate not to get her feet stepped on or to lose the rhythm of the music. She was somewhat distracted when Branson said, “If I may: you look beautiful tonight.” 

“Hmm, thanks,” Charlie said, angling her leg just so to avoid his foot stomping down on hers. 

“I hope General Monroe appreciates just what a lucky man he is,” Branson continued. 

That got her attention. Charlie was getting pretty fed up with questions about her and Bass’ relationship. So she replied with false sweetness. “Oh, he does,” she assured Branson. “He especially appreciated how I rode him like a bucking bronco in our hotel room earlier today.” She grinned widely, her innocent expression belying her words. 

Branson seemed not to register what she had said, plowing forward with his thoughts. “Because, you know, if you ever felt like he wasn’t appreciating you, there are plenty of men who would.” He used the arm around her waist to pull her forward, knocking her off her feet. 

Infuriated, Charlie raised her fist to clock him in the jaw. But just then, the song ended. A round of applause went up from the crowd, and Branson released her from his embrace. Charlie dropped her hand and rushed away. 

A flurry of activity around the door signaled the arrival of the second Texas delegation. As the Texans disbursed among the crowd, Charlie found Bass, who had parted from Tricia. 

“Thank God,” she said when she was back by his side. 

“Agreed,” Bass said. “Wait, why?” 

“Governor Affleck was getting a little too excited about the idea of a woman my age being attracted to a much older man. And Branson…” she trailed off. 

Immediately, Bass’ expression turned stormy. “Am I going to have to kill him? Them?” he asked her, not joking. 

“No! God.” Charlie exclaimed. “Affleck’s an asshole, but he’s not worth it. We’re almost through this visit, let’s just finish it and leave.” Changing the subject, she asked bitterly, “How was dancing with Tricia?” 

Bass shrugged, “It was alright.” 

Charlie laughed. “Sure, just alright. Come on, she’s gorgeous.”

“Next to you, she actually does look like a hag,” Bass insisted, and Charlie swatted his arm. “I guess I can see how other men would find her attractive. Physically. But she’s crazy.” 

Delighted at this news, Charlie gave a small smile and asked, “How do you mean?” 

“She was talking about all these guys she’s into, including some she thought I might have known from the Militia. And including, uh, me.” Charlie raised her eyebrows inquisitively, and Bass elaborated, “She was pretty, um, hands-on. About it.” 

Charlie growled, looking around frantically for Tricia. “That bitch is going down. I could take her easily.” 

Bass laughed and put his hand on Charlie’s cheek to get her to look at him. “Of course you could,” he said. “She’s probably never been in a fight in her life.” Charlie settled down, grumbling and still darting her eyes around, looking for the woman who dared touch her man. 

“Anyway,” he continued, “Then she was saying something about her pet armadillo, and something else about dying the pool at her friend’s house pink for her birthday? Honestly, it all happened really fast. It was kind of scary.” Bass shook his head. “I can see why her dad is so eager to find her a husband using his political connections.” 

Charlie laughed at that, finally relaxing into Bass’ arms as they danced. After a few more songs, Charlie idly scanned the crowd behind Bass. Her eyes lighted on one couple, and her mouth dropped open in shock. 

“Um, Bass?” Charlie said carefully. “Connor’s here.” 

“What? Where?” Bass swung around, not trying to be subtle, and laid eyes on his son. “Damnit, he must have been leading the delegation Blanchard sent as backup. Can’t believe the kid kept it from me.” 

Charlie shoved Bass. “Look who he’s dancing with,” she said. Connor was dancing very intimately with Tricia. Unlike Bass, he wasn’t trying to resist her advances, and it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Connor glanced up and saw Bass and Charlie watching them, and he burst into a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, geez,” Bass said, exasperated. “I can’t watch this.” He pivoted Charlie and quickly took her to the edge of the dance floor. 

They ended up at a table standing near Governor Affleck. He asked them, “Do you know who that man is dancing with my Tricia?” Charlie could tell he was already pretty drunk. 

Charlie opened her mouth to say something sarcastic about Connor, but Bass cut her off, “Yes, governor, that is one of the Texas Army’s most accomplished and promising up-and-coming majors. And he also happens to be my only son, Connor Bennett Monroe.” Technically, Connor still didn’t use the name Monroe, but Bass was still seeking that connection with his only child and threw it in whenever possible.

The song ended just then, and shortly thereafter, Connor and Tricia made their way over to Bass, Charlie, and Affleck, both stumbling slightly as they clung to each other. “Daddy!” Tricia shrieked when she saw him, but didn’t remove herself from Connor’s embrace. “This is Major Connor! I mean… Connor Majors! Wait…” She trailed off. 

“Sir,” Connor held out his hand. “Major Connor Bennett. It’s an honor to meet you.”

Governor Affleck nodded as they shook hands, his eyes narrowed speculatively. “General Monroe’s son, is it?” he asked. Connor nodded proudly, glancing with a half-grin at his father. 

“Well, I’m not sure if your dad told you, but I had the idea awhile back that a marriage between our two families would make for a powerful alliance,” Governor Affleck continued, slurring his words slightly. “I still think that. So, what do you say, young man? Would you be willing to make an honest woman out of my daughter?” 

“Daddy!” Tricia shrieked again, rolling her eyes dramatically. “You’re embarrassing meeeee!” 

Connor kept one arm securely around the waist of the flailing woman. Looking Affleck in the eye, he replied, “Governor, I would be honored to marry your daughter. Consider it done.” 

“Wait, wait, whoa, whoa,” Bass spoke up. “Connor, can I speak to you? Privately?” 

Connor disentangled himself from Tricia, and he, Bass, and Charlie walked out of earshot. 

“What, my new stepmom has to be part of this, too?” Connor said. At Bass and Charlie’s shocked expressions, he laughed. “Yeah, I know about your little quickie wedding. Knew the day it happened. I get all my best intel from the chaplains.” Connor looked inordinately proud of himself. 

“Great. You’re a strategic genius,” Bass said dismissively, then lit into Connor. “What the hell are you thinking, agreeing to marry that woman? You don’t even know her. And she’s nuts.” 

Connor laughed again. “Come on, I think she’s fun.” Bass’ stony silence clearly conveyed that he wasn’t buying it. “Look,” Connor continued more seriously. “In the cartel, lots of people got married for political alliances. You marry some guy’s sister or cousin, he’s a lot less likely to kill you.” Connor shrugged. “It’s just a piece of paper. Besides,” he grinned eagerly. “Being the son-in-law of Governor Affleck and the son of General Monroe? I can pretty much write my ticket to do whatever the hell I want. Sounds pretty good to me.” 

Bass shook his head, at a loss for words, and Connor said, “So if we’re done with the father-son heart-to-heart, I think I’m going to go dance with my fiancée.” He walked off, and Charlie and Bass heard Tricia’s piercing cry: “Connooooooooor!” 

“Sometimes I can’t believe that’s my kid,” Bass commented. “He thinks with his dick so much, he reminds me of Miles.” Taking Charlie in his arms, he changed the subject. “So we head back to Texas the day after tomorrow, and we managed to avoid starting a war or even a political nightmare. I’d say the trip has been a success.” 

Charlie agreed, “Oh yeah, this was easy, especially compared to what we’ve got coming when we get back. Explaining the fact that we’re married now to Miles and my mom.” 

“Hmm,” Bass said, wrapping his arms around Charlie. “I don’t think I’m in any hurry to do that. How would you feel about taking a honeymoon before we go back, seeing more of the California coast?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Charlie replied. 

 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was finishing it that this may be the plottiest Revo fic I've written so far -- actual things happened beyond just Charloe smut/fluff (not that there's anything wrong with those two things, either!). I love this awesome fandom for challenging me to be a better writer and being so inspiring. Thanks for your comments and for reading!


End file.
